This Feeling
by rachel-fiction
Summary: Miroku finds Sango soaking in a secluded natural pool.


A cool shower was extremely inviting to the young woman named Sango. Especially after all the days, weeks and many moons hunting down jewel shards. It seemed to never stop. How many shards did that damn jewel break into anyhow?  
There was a calm pool nearby supplied by a tall waterfall. It eventually ran into a river, but nonetheless, it was a wonderful place to bathe and relax now that she was alone and away from the other members of her group. Once she met the bank of the rocky pool Sango untied her obi and let her light yukata drop to the ground beneath her. She slowly stepped into the pool and sank in the cool soothing waters. On the opposite side of this luxurious pool was a ledge that hid behind the waterfall. It was the perfect place to hide away from anyone who might spy her.  
Nearby, a quiet Miroku wandered into the vicinity of that quiet waterfall with the same thoughts in mind. By the time he reached the pool he saw Sango standing on the opposite ledge as he. He saw only her backside, her long black hair reaching past her thighs. He swallowed as she tossed her hair like a wild horse. His heart beat in his heart like a rippling drum; he couldn't breathe. He had waited so long for this moment to confess to her all the feelings in his heart; to tell her that he enjoyed groping her in no other way; that no other woman mattered to him; that they were all meant to make her jealous…  
She turned. He dropped his staff and it bounced on the floor with a clutter. His face turned beet red but he could not move as their eyes met. Her perfect breasts gently bounced with each of her slight movements and her cream skin sent him into a tizzy. "S-S-Sango..?"  
A bubbly laugh escaped her, her breasts once again bouncing and furthering his torture. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" Inside she was throbbing. Her heart was skipping beats as she boldly stood. What would the others think? She swallowed when he did not answer and dove into the deep pool to conceal her nudity. Once she surfaced, she saw that he had picked up his staff and was headed in the opposite direction, no apologies, no perverted remarks, not even a hello.  
"Miroku, you know…"  
He paused, turned only slightly. She continued, "It would be rude of me to disallow your use of this pool just because I am here." In his bewilderment he turned and looked her in the eye, his mouth slightly open. "Please," she said politely, "Enjoy this pool to bathe in while you can. Don't let me stop you. You don't even know when you'll get another chance to."  
He swallowed again, trying to think of what to say. He chose to be polite, "Well, thank you, Sango; however, I couldn't intrude on your privacy." An eyebrow rose on her face, "What's ever stopped you before?" He turned red again and nodded, "Much obliged."  
Before he knew it he was untying his robes and they met the ground near Sango's. For his privacy she had turned her back to him with a red face, wondering how this moment had come into being. So many times she had dreamed it would come to her… Now that it was here how did she intend to use it?  
He waded into the pool waist deep and immediately began cupping water in his palms and pouring it over his hair. It felt so nice and distracted him from the woman only feet away. He then leaned against the bank of the pool and rested on a shallow rock. She was watching him. He thought it might have been because she felt vulnerable, but he was wrong. She wanted him to come to her, or the opposite and just swim to his side. Her heart was tugging at her mind to hurry up and make a decision. Her time was wasting; he was only going to bathe for so long. He'd be a prune by the time she would decide!  
He ducked underneath the water and rose once again, beads of cool water running down his face, neck and hard body. She shuddered and boldly swam towards him. He hardly noticed as he rubbed his face. Once he looked up she was only a few feet away. "Sango?"  
She stood, the water slipping down her slender body as she rose out of the water until it stopped above her belly.  
He swallowed and tried to ignore her beautiful round breasts just within hands reach. "Sango… you don't usually act so boldly, what's gotten into you? Are you possessed?" he said, pulling water up out of the main body. She reached for his hand and pulled it towards her, the water spilling out of it and running between his fingers. He watched his hand, watched her pull it until it rested on her firm breast. He swallowed, "Sango?"  
His head was throbbing; right along with another something he tried not to think about. She reached for his wrapped hand. He moved it towards hers and she wove her fingers between his. He looked into her eyes, "Sango? What's this?" She took his hand from her breast and stepped closer, moving it around her waist. She was shaking; her entire body was trembling but he didn't seem to notice since he was trembling twice as much.  
With a few moments past, she had already come closer. He could feel her breath on his wet chest. Was this real? Was he simply dreaming all this up? He took a step and let her hand go, moving it to tilt her chin, and leaned forward just enough to smell the eucalyptus oils she used on her hands and chest; just enough to linger and wait to see if she finished with a kiss. He waited for a moment still looking into her eyes and then closed them only to make the time seem longer. She felt it was her only chance she would ever get in her life so she closed her own eyes and firmly pressed her lips to his.  
In no time the pair pulled on one another as though they would never meet again. His hands wandered over her entire body, longing for all of her. She cupped his head in her open palms and the kiss deepened. He could feel all of her against him. Every curve of her arm, her belly, the valley of her breasts and the peaks of her taut nipples were screaming against him. Ecstasy, ecstasy, ecstasy!  
That feeling… It felt too good, too right, too perfect; Miroku tore away from her embrace and fled in the opposite direction towards the bank. She stood rejected, torn, and embarrassed as he ran away, pulling his dry clothes onto his wet body. As he disappeared, Sango's lip quivered, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and busied herself with bathing once again. She hummed quietly, a soft tune that soothed the soul.

After all was said and done, Kagome decided to set up dinner, and toppled everything she had out of her outrageously large picnic basket. Inuyasha was the first to sit down and eat, then, Shippou and finally, Miroku. Sango came walking through the forest just in time to eat, and sat as far away from Miroku as she could possibly get. They didn't even make eye-contact, or acknowledge the other person. Sango was embarrassed, and Miroku confused. Even Inuyasha noticed the thick air between them. "Hey you two, what's goin' on? You ain't even arguin'!" he exclaimed, noodles practically flying out of his mouth. Sango's eyes left Inuyasha for a moment then found their way to her rice bowl.  
Miroku laughed casually, "What? We don't argue that often, do we?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and figured that it "wasn't none of his business anyway," and it was left at that. The pair would talk again, and maybe the next time they spoke, Miroku would be ready for that feeling.


End file.
